I'll Stand By You
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: When Elphaba returns,Glinda is happy,heartbroken and angry all that the same time.And Elphaba understands this,she feels the same way too.Song fic to I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders


She was back.

Elphaba was back, she was alive. Glinda couldn't believe it. The woman she loved was alive and standing right in front of her. Glinda couldn't make sense of her emotions; she was beyond happy that Elphaba was alive, she was heartbroken by the fact that Elphaba hadn't told her sooner, and she was angry at her too, for the same reason she was heartbroken.

Elphaba could see the emotional storm raging in Glinda's teary blue eyes. She reached out with a green hand, and cupped a pale cheek. The tears stung her skin.

"El-Elphie" she felt a little strange saying the name now, "Don't do that. You'll get burnt"

"I don't care, I've missed you so much" she said, her own heart breaking at the sadness in Glinda's eyes.

_Why does she look so sad? I thought she'd be happy_.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

The green woman wrapped her arms around the trembling blonde, and Glinda suddenly broke down, sobbing into the cloak covered shoulder.

"Just cry Glinda, just cry. I don't care"

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_

"I'm here for you Glinda, I won't ever leave you again" she whispered into her ear.

Elphaba truly understood what Glinda was going through. All those years she spent hiding, all the nights she longed to hold Glinda had gotten to her. She knew what heartbreak felt like, she experienced it every night.

_**Let me see you through**_

_**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**_

Glinda looked so beautiful and so helpless in the moonlight, as she released seven years worth of heartbreak in the form of tears. What was she supposed to do? The woman she loved more than life it's self was alive.

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**And you don't know what to do**_

"Elphie, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Glinda suddenly said, slightly startling Elphaba.

"Whatever it is, I'll forgive you, I promise. No matter what I'll still love you" Elphaba ran her green fingers through soft blonde hair. "I won't ever leave you again. I promise nobody will ever hurt you. I'm here"

_**Nothing you confess could make me **__**love you**__** less. **_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

"I'm weak" Glinda whispered. "And it's all your fucking fault! Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I died that day!" she suddenly screamed.

Elphaba couldn't blame Glinda for being angry. And she was right, this was sort of her fault. She should have told Glinda. She didn't try to reason with Glinda, she just let her vent her emotions.

_**So, if you're mad, get mad**_

_**Don't hold it all inside**_

After a moment or two, after Glinda had calmed down, Elphaba spoke to her gently.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, putting a hand on the trembling shoulder.

_**Come on and talk to me now**_

_**Hey, what you got to hide?**_

"I'm mad at you Elphie! You left me! I-I hate you!" she yelled, and punched Elphaba, hard.

That punch actually hurt pretty bad, but Elphaba stood her ground.

"You don't mean that. You're angry, I understand. I'm angry at myself too. You don't mean that"

_**I get angry too**_

_**Well, I'm a lot like you**_

Glinda sobbed, "I know, but… I-I've m-missed you s-so m-much"

"I know I've missed you too. And I understand what you're going through, honestly I do. I understand your anger, and your heartbreak and your confusion. Believe me Glinda, if the roles were reversed, I'd break down too" she kissed Glinda softly, relishing the contact of her lips against the soft pink ones.

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_

_**And don't know which path to choose**_

"Elphie, wherever it is your going, I want to come. I want to be with you for the rest of my life" said Glinda. "I love you"

_**Let me come along**_

_**'Cause even if you're wrong...**_

"Glinda, it's too dangerous. I can't let you get hurt" said Elphaba.

"I don't care. I wanted you after the Ozdust Ball, and I had you, for a little while. I've wanted you for seven years, Elphaba. I'm not going to let you leave me. You said you wouldn't leave me, you promised. I don't care if it's dangerous, I want to be there for you, to help you get through…whatever it is. I want to be with you"

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

_**Take me in, into your **__**darkest hour**_

_**And I'll never desert you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_

And in the moonlight, at the top of a tower, two lovers reunited. They both vowed never to leave each other.

_**And when...**_

_**When the night falls on you, baby**_

_**You're feeling all alone**_

_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you...**_


End file.
